Skies of Blood
by HamanoAsuka
Summary: Based from the game 12Sky. Niemiko and Kaen are lovers. But to be that, they have to betray everyone else. Their clans would never understand their love.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 12sky. I have only borrowed the names and places. A BIG thanks to those who did create the game. Couldn't have written this story without it… Maybe I could, but it wouldn't be the same. I got the idea when playing 12sky so…

Any how… I hope u like the story :)

Prologue - Betraying the clan

**We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason**

The war between the clans had always been and would always be. This story will not change anything, except maybe one hopeful soul among all others.

One rule, no different between the clans. Never showing weakness to another clan, for weakness was death. But our Guanyin warrior did not meet death. Her fate was another.

War had not been new to her. In Amhang her blade had been stained with the blood of hundreds of Fujin and Jinong demons. To death she was not a beginner. She had seen what price you paid for showing weakness and therefore she had learned not to show anyone the feelings of doubt and fear in her heart. Her heart had forgotten the warmth of a smile and her eyes the feeling of tears. Little did she know that the fire that had faded inside would be fuelled again by one most unlikely to do so. Her experience in the war had led her to the Samji Islands. There she would meet her destiny in a pair of crimson red eyes.

She had stumbled upon him in Samji, a wounded man hiding. His eyes had looked on her with fear. There had also been a silent plea in his eyes. But years of hate and war can not be erased by a look. She had raised her blade to finish him of as she heard a sound from behind and turned to face a Fujin warrior. She realized that death just had knocked on her door. Her body froze and all she could do was to stare into the soulless eyes of the Fujin woman standing in front of her. Her body would always remember the feeling of the Fujin womans katana piercing through her body, even though the hit never came.

She knew it was wrong. That it would never be accepted. That he would never be accepted by her clan, just as she would never be accepted by his. Still every time he held her in his arms, it felt so right and there was no place she would rather be.

If anyone ever found out what she had done, she would be banished. She knew that. But when she was in his arms, nothing mattered. Not her clan, not the world. All there was then was the beating of his heart. When laying in his arms she never regretted the day she had healed his wounds, instead of piercing her sword through his throat.

Back then it had been only a "thank you for saving my life". An act of mercy. She wasn't going to owe a Jinong demon any favours. Later she had regretted it, for she knew she had shown weakness to the enemy. Her goal had been to strike him down next time she laid her eyes on him.

However faith had other plans for her. She had been sent on a mission to Yongu, the only place where the clans were not allowed to fight. The only place where peace was being kept between the clans. But in the cloak of the night the fights roamed even there. Later the council had issued a curfew, stating no one was to wander the streets after nightfall. But at this time the curfew hadn't been put in motion and the bodies found each morning was counted in tens.

When she had finished delivering her message, her eyes had fallen on the Jinong warrior, whose life she had saved. Away from the battlefield his armour wasn't covered in blood. His face not stained. She had moved closer, followed him around the marketplace. She got so close she could sort out his voice from the crowd. She could hear his laughter. It was nothing of what she had imagined. It was soft and warming. She caught herself smiling at the sound of his laughter. Then he had looked up and their eyes had met. It had shocked her to see such honesty and warmth in them. She had turned and walked away.

Only when she had walked away had she realized that the sun was setting. Knowing the dangers of walking the streets at night she had decided to find a place to stay. She would have to find the gate master the next day.

Once she had paid the small fee for the room, she walked slowly up the stairs. Even inside you had to be cautious, and sleeping you did with one eye open. She had only opened the door when someone had shoved inside and then closed the door behind them.

She had felt the edge of a knife to her neck and a voice saying how he never thought they would have ever met again. Then telling her to turn around. She had done as she had been told and turned around slowly. Her eyes had first stared at the knife that now threatened to cut her throat open. Then she had raised her eyes and met a pair of crimson red. The knife had been lowered, but before she even noticed that his hand had gripped her throat and pushed her against the wall. Even though there had been great strength behind the grip, it hadn't cut her air supply. The man standing in front of her had started by calling her witch and ordered her to release the curse she had put on him. All she had done was stare at him. A silence had risen between them and was only broken by the light thump when he stabbed the knife into the wall, only an inch away from her face. Then happened something that would forever change the faith of the two warriors. He had leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

Soooo... let me know what u think :)

* * *


	2. The Most Radical Thing to Do

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 12sky. I have only borrowed the names and places. A BIG thanks to those who did create the game. Couldn't have written this story without it… Maybe I could, but it wouldn't be the same. I got the idea when playing 12sky so…

The chapter name and lyrics in the beginning are from a song by "The Ark". The songs name is, convinient enough, "The Most Radical Thing to Do."

And with nothing else to say: Enjoy :D

Chapter 1 – The most radical thing to do

**_But the most radical thing to do  
Is to love someone who loves you  
Even when the world is seemingly telling you not to  
I don't know what's wrong or right  
But I know what's worth a fight  
The most radical thing is to do what your heart tells you to  
'Cause I do assure you  
That I do adore you_**

The moon was full this night. The streets were silent, apart from the guard patrols that walked up and down. She knew that the curfew had been set in motion hours ago, but she had been delayed by a gang of Jinong warriors. Without a sound she wiped her blade clean and put it back in to the sheath. She moved silently in the shadows until she reached the inn. There she managed to sneak in without anyone noticing. Unlike the inns home at the fortress, there wasn't any singing or telling of stories. Instead everyone inside would be met with an oppressive aura of people whispering. It was an inn for all clans, but it was clear that everyone would stay with their own. The only talking that went over the clans was the insults. At least the inn owner had that much sense as to have separate floors for the rooms for each clan.

She ignored the people downstairs and quickly made her way to the second floor, where the Jinong quarters where. Here she had to be careful. If she was discovered here, she would be risking not only her own life, but the life of her lover too. She walked quickly and then opened the third door, as she had done many times before. She sighed and felt safe at last.

Niemiko place her blade leaning to the wall, next to the curved blade of her lover. She touched the edge of her lover's blade and felt relived that it would never taste her blood. Then she turned to watch the sleeping figure in the bed. A smile grew on her face. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to her lover and gently touched his face. His eyes opened.

"Did you wait long?"

He didn't answer, but instead pulled her down into a kiss. In the kiss was all the longing and agony they had felt during the time they had been apart. When they broke apart, their hearts was racing and the sound of their breathing heavy.

"I had almost given up hope."

Niemiko laughed.

"Yeah I could see that. You were sleeping like a child."

He looked at her with hurt pride and then pushed her down on the bed.

"I would never. Sleeping that deep here is suicide and you know it as much as I do."

Their lips met in another kiss. Then he moved a few inches down to kiss her neck. Niemiko closed her eyes and let a shivering sigh escape her lips.

"Kaen…"

At the sound of her voice he stopped, much to her disappointment. He searched for her eyes in the pale moonlight.

"What took you so long?"

Niemiko looked away, for this was something she didn't want to talk about.

"I see," Kaen said coldly and turned his back on her.

She stared at his back and felt anger build up.

"Do you think I find joy in it? Do you think I do it for fun?" she screamed.

He turned to face her and she could see the anger burning in his eyes.

"They are my clan members! They are my family, my friends!"

"And they attacked me!"

Kaen stood up and walked away from the bed.

"Kaen, you know that I don't want to attack them. But the clans have always been and will always be at war with each other."

He clenched his fists and turned to face her.

"And that should justify your actions?! You murdered them!"

"I did not murder them! I defended myself!" She looked away. "I didn't say I was justified. Neither did I bring up all of my clan members that have been murdered through the years by your hands."

The pain in Kaen's chest was replaced by guilt. He looked away, for he was ashamed. He had accused her for something that he was guilty of as well.

"I thought we said never to talk about that," said Niemiko and turned her gaze to the floor.

Kaen felt the guilt grow and he rushed to Niemiko and wrapped her in his arms.

"Nie, I'm sorry. You are right. That pain will only drive us apart."

He held her tight and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry too," she whispered. "I love you."

Kaen tilted her head up with his hand and kissed her.

"And I have loved you from the day you healed my wounds."

He ran his fingers through her black, silk hair.

"Nie," he whispered and kissed her again.

"I wish I could say that I loved you after that too, but my only feelings then where that I should have killed you."

Kaen pushed her off a bit.

"Hey!"

Niemiko laughed.

"Well what else was I suppose to think?"

"That you were forever grateful to the handsome stranger that saved you from being mangled by that fujin woman?"

Niemiko laughed even harder and threw her arms around her lovers neck and kissed him over and over again.

"I love you Kaen."

Kaen joined in on her laughter. He had learned that her laughter was contagious.

"Yeah now you do."

He kissed her again, and this time nothing could tear them apart. This was the night they had longed for so many days now. And they had already wasted too much time.

* * *

When Niemiko opened her eyes it was still dark outside. She realised she couldn't have slept for long. Next to her she could hear the calm breathing of her lover and she smiled. Gently she put the covers aside and got out of bed. She walked up to the window. Outside the curfew was still active. She could se a few guards walking up the street. She turned her eyes to the sky instead and watched the full moon.

"What are you doing?" she heard a mumble from the bed.

"Watching the moon."

Kaen stirred and then sat up. He looked as though he was still half asleep. Maybe he was. Niemiko held back her laughter, but a small giggle escaped her lips. But Kaen didn't seem to notice. He rubbed his eyes and then stretched out on the bed again.

"Are you done watching the moon anytime soon?"

"Maybe."

She turned to the sky again, but found the moon halfway hidden behind a couple of clouds. She had never believed in omens and such before, but now her whole body was telling her that something was about to go very bad. She began searching for her robes. When she had put them on and reached for her blade, her hand was stopped by another.

"What are you doing now?"

Niemiko looked into her lovers eyes. They looked sad. No, hurt. Kaen sat up and pulled Niemiko into an embrace.

"Are you insane? You can't leave now. The curfew is still active."

"Something is wrong, Kaen. I can feel it. The moon was clouded."

Kaen sighed. He loosened his embrace and looked away.

"Your clan will always come first, won't it?"

The sound of her hand hitting his cheek echoed in their hearts.

"You are no different!" she said through her teeth. "You blame me for the same crimes you commit yourself."

She turned and picked up her blade. Then she felt two arms around her waist.

"Please, don't go," he whispered in her ear. "Please stay."

"Kaen..."

"Please." His voice was but a shiver in the wind. "Please stay."

Niemiko dropped her blade. When the sound of it hitting the floor reached her ears, she realized that she had just taken the final step into betraying her clan. And she also realized that if she could do it all again, she would still walk the same path. She turned to face Kaen. She noticed the fear in his eyes. He had been so sure she was going to leave him. Now she had chosen him over her clan. She had always known, from the very beginning that this would happen. That she would be forced to choose. Now it was done. Tears began to flow. When Kaen saw this he embraced her tighter and held her shaking body until the sobs ended.

"What now?" she mumbled into his chest.

"We will figure it out," Kaen said into the air. "Somehow we will figure it out."

* * *

Waaaaiii. Another chapter done. Well technicaly the first since the one before was only a prologue. Let me know what you think. :)


	3. Stronger Then Clan Honour

Disclaimer: I still don't own 12sky. I don't think I ever will.

Note 1: Lyrics by Sonata Arctica, "Broken".

Note 2: I noticed that this story is sort of different from the one's I usually write. The chapters are so short. Usually they're over 3-4 pages.

Chapter 2 – Stronger then clan honour

**Morning dew on the field, where I met you.**

**I was frozen a year, couldn't get through.**

**Got a sign, not a scar, on my shoulder,**

**I am not quite the man you take me for**

**I'd give my everything to you,**

**Follow you through the garden of oblivion.**

**If only I could tell you everything,**

**The little things you'll never dare to ask me**

Light spread through the room. Morning was long gone, but Niemiko still sat in the room she shared with her lover. She was waiting for him to come back. He had left early morning to take care of something, and promised to return quickly. Though the hours had passed and Niemiko was getting restless and worried.

"Kaen, were are you?"

She stood up and walked around a bit. There wasn't much to do inside. She had thought of going outside, but then Kaen wouldn't now where she was. Also it was dangerous to walk outside the room, not having Kaen saying there was no one else out there.

She wandered back and forth in the room, her thoughts racing. As the thought that something might have happened to him, her heart almost stopped. She closed her eyes and shook off the thought. No, Kaen was an excellent warrior.

The walls were nearly driving her insane and she knew she had to get out of here soon. She felt trapped. Imprisoned. She never felt like that when Kaen was around, but begin alone in the room sure changed everything. She needed something to do. Her hands reached for the blade that was leaning against the wall. She pulled it out of its sheath and began to carefully clean it, then sharpening it. Once sharpened he tested the edge on her finger. Satisfied with the result she put the blade back to the wall and sighed.

"Well that was ten fantastic minutes of fun."

She began pacing round the room again, even more restless then before. She threw a quick glance at the window. The sun was high and she knew that the air outside just had to be better than the one inside. She decided she couldn't sit inside any longer and opened the door. Carefully she looked outside. It was clear. Quickly she stepped outside and closed the door behind her. She half ran toward the stairs and checked again if it was clear. She was just about to the stairwell, as she felt a cold blade against her neck.

"You sure have some guts, Guan witch. To enter our quarters, and in broad daylight."

Niemiko swallowed. She hadn't been careful enough, and now she was paying the price for her incautious acting. Niemiko slowly moved her hand closer to her blade, only to find that she had forgotten it back in the room. Her body froze in fear.

"But you're not getting away with it, witch."

Niemiko felt the edge held to her neck push in deeper. Then steps were heard from the stairwell. Her eyes glanced over and saw Kaen walk through the doorway to the jinong quarters. He glanced once at her, and then smiled at his clan member.

"Caught one of them I see."

Niemiko felt her heart sink. He had betrayed her.

"Well don't let me steal your price," he said and walked past them.

Tears began falling down Niemiko's cheeks and now she didn't care if the Jinong demon would kill her. She heard the sound of a blade be drawn and waited for the impact on her neck. But instead she heard a cry from the man behind her and turned to see Kaen standing over the body with blood on his sword. His face was twisted in disgust. Hearing the voices from downstairs and the steps in the stairwell, he knew that they had to move quickly. He grabbed Niemiko's hand and pulled her into the room. Once inside Niemiko stared at him.

"You killed him!" she exclaimed.

"He was going to kill you," Kaen replied.

"But, but… he was a Jinong. And you…"

Kaen pulled her into his arms.

"Nie. The moment I started loving you, I was no longer a Jinong. I just didn't realize that until just now."

Niemiko snuggled into his embrace and smiled.

"I thought I was done for."

"What where you doing outside?"

Niemiko sighed.

"I got restless. And careless."

"Pretty stupid way to die, don't you think?"

Niemiko laughed.

"Yeah. Pretty stupid."

She looked up into his eyes and smiled. He smiled back at her, leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

I love reviews. Please give me some.

* * *


	4. Friendship and Regrets

Disclaimer: I do not own 12Sky.

Note 1: Lyrics by Yellowcard, "Shadows and Regrets".

Note 2: This chapter was originally chapter 2. But when I finished writing, it felt like something was missing and I added another chapter before it, making this chapter 3.

Chapter 3 – Friendship and regrets.

**When we were only kids, and our time couldn't end,**

**and how tall did we stand, with the world in our hands.**

**And we were only kids, and we were best of friends,**

**and we hoped for the best, and let go of the rest.**

The sun had only risen a few minutes ago when Niemiko got up. Her muscles ached from yesterdays training. As she looked out the window to watch the training grounds she felt a stab of guilt. She was back on the grounds of the very clan she had already betrayed. But of her betrayal they knew nothing. Only she and Kaen knew of it.

Even though she felt guilty for betraying her clan, it still was so easy to let go of it. The years of war had turned her cold and almost heartless. With her feelings numb, she had also shoved people and their emotions away. Real friends she had none. Her family was long gone. She had nothing here to remain loyal to. It was something that sadden her, still she felt it was for the best.

A light knocking was heard.

"It's open," she replied without moving an inch.

The door opened and she turned to watch who would disturb her at the break of dawn. Her heart froze as she met the eyes of the man she had once called friend.

"I heard you were back from Yongu, Mimi."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Don't call me that."

Mimi had been his nickname for her for so long. As a child he had been unable to pronounce her name and started calling her Mimi instead. But Niemiko didn't want to be reminded of a time that was no longer. Their childhood had been shielded from the troubles of the war between the clans. Only when they had grown into adolescence had they learned that the world wasn't the safe world they had been playing in.

They had been taught the ways of the martial arts as children, but had always been told it was to balance themselves in the universe. Now their world of childhood had been torn down and their training was no longer for balance, but for the purpose of killing. But their spirits hadn't been broken back then. Their smiles had still lit up each others days. No, their spirits had yet to face the first day of war. The day when they had lost all of their friends and left was only the two of them. After that Niemiko had closed her heart.

"You never had a problem with me calling you that before."

"But that was before, Diran," she raged at him. "Before the wars. Before the blood. Before the dea…" She went silent and turned away.

"Before the death of our friends," Diran finished. He sighed. "You have to face it Mimi, they're dead and pretending they never even existed isn't gonna make it better."

Niemiko faced him again. Her eyes was burning with anger.

"Stop calling me Mimi. We're not kids anymore. That was a long time ago."

"Why did you turn so cold, Mimi? Does it help, shielding everyone off?"

She ignored him and picked up her blade.

"Mimi, why did you leave me out of your world?"

Niemiko stopped in the doorway.

"Mimi was the happy child with no worries that lived in a world with no evil, Diran. Mimi died on the same day our friends were taken away from us."

"And with her our friendship died too it seems. They were my friends too, Mimi. When I needed you the most, you closed your heart."

He walked over to Niemiko.

"But lately you seem to have opened it again. But I'm still left out. Why, Mimi?"

"I haven't let anyone in. It's easier that way."

Niemiko started walking away, but was stopped by Diran's hand on her arm. She didn't want to turn around, because she felt that tears weren't far away.

"Mimi…"

"Please, Diran."

"No, Mimi. Look at me. Look into my eyes and say it's easier to shove people away."

Now she just wanted to run away and hide. She pulled her arm, but Diran's grip was firm. The tears burned her eyes and started falling.

"Let go, Diran!"

Diran only managed to catch a glimpse of her face, but that was enough. He pulled her in to his arms and smothered her sobs into his chest. First she tried to break loose, then she gave in and let all the tears she never had cried for her friends come out.

Neither of them knew how much time had passed when Niemiko's tears stopped. Diran loosened his embrace. Niemiko stepped away far enough to look at his face, but still close enough to feel his heat.

"Do you feel better now, Mimi?"

She nodded and then blushed. Her face turned to the ground.

"Why are you still nice to me, Diran? I treated you like no one, even though you used to be my best friend."

"Because I didn't close my heart, and hoped that one day you'd open yours again."

Niemiko looked into Diran's sky-blue, honest eyes and for the first time, in a long time, she felt regret for betraying her clan.

* * *

Starting to feel that no one reads this. .

* * *


	5. Together Till the End

Disclaimer: I don't own 12sky.

Note 1: Anyone that have followed the story so far (if there really is someone reading this), They will notice that I changed the name of one of the main characters. Not all that much. Kani is now known as Kaen.

Note 2: Lyrics by Aerosmith, "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing".

Chapter 4 – Together till the end

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,**

**Watch you smile while you are sleeping,**

**While you're far away and dreaming,**

**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,**

**I could stay lost in this moment forever,**

**When every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,**

Niemiko opened her eyes. It was still dark. She could hear the soft breathing of her lover and feel his arm lying heavily and protecting around her waist. A smile spread on her face. She snuggled closer to Kaen and closed her eyes.

"Can't you go one night without waking up in the middle of it," Kaen whispered sleepy.

Niemiko turned around and faced him. She smiled softly and kissed him.

"I'm sorry, lover. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You never do. Go back to sleep now."

But Niemiko couldn't fall asleep. She was sad. Tomorrow they would part again, and there would be a long time until they saw each other again. She stirred restlessly, unable to settle down her worried soul.

"Nie, I mean it. Go to sleep."

The tone in his voice wasn't angry, only sleepy and caring. Her body ached for rest, but her mind was filled with thoughts. Niemiko was suddenly overwhelmed with the thoughts of something happening to him. Somewhere deep inside it felt like this where their last meeting. Her body started shaking long before the tears came. Surprised by the change, Kaen sat up in the bed.

"Nie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound angry. I…"

He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not that. You didn't… I just…" Niemiko swallowed. "This is our last time," she hurled out and then her sobbing was intensified.

"What are you saying," said Kaen comforting. "We will meet many more times."

But the words didn't comfort Niemiko. Her whole being was telling her something wasn't right. She clung to her lover with all her might. Hearing his lovers sobbing made Kaen feel so useless. He held her shaking body in his arms.

"It's alright, Nie. If something happens to me I'll be waiting for you in the next life." He caressed her hair and kissed her forehead. "Will you do the same for me?"

"You know I would," she replied angrily and stared at him. "How could you even doubt me on that, you blockhead."

The anger replaced her feelings of insecurity and when she noticed it she laughed. Suddenly she didn't feel so down anymore.

"God I love you," she exclaimed and threw her arms around Kaen's neck.

"I sure hope so."

Niemiko laughed and Kaen was reminded how contagious her laugh was. Then he yawned widely. Niemiko looked curiously at him.

"Tired?"

"You interrupted my sleep."

"I'm sorry," she laughed. "Let's sleep."

"Good idea," he replied and lied down.

Niemiko snuggled up close, but she couldn't fall asleep. Beside her Kaen sounded like he had already fallen asleep. His regular breathing was calming and she focused on it. Though the episode had given her some weird kind of energy and she didn't feel sleepy at all. She stirred restlessly.

"Nie, please."

"I'm sorry. I just can't sleep."

Kaen sighed. There hadn't been many hours of sleep this night and he understood there wouldn't be that many more. He rolled over, placing Niemiko beneath him.

"You just need to focus on something else," he said with a smirk.

Niemiko blushed and it felt like her whole face was on fire. She was thankful that it wouldn't be seen in the night. When Kaen leaned down and kissed her the fire spread to her whole body and she gave into his kisses and touches. Hours later the sun was rising. But neither of them noticed. They had fallen asleep tightly entangled, with a smile on their faces that seemed to say; this moment is forever.

* * *

Review... plz

* * *


	6. Questions

Disclaimer: Not owning 12sky… still…

Note: Lyrics by Oasis, "Wonderwall".

Chapter 5 – Questions

**And all the roads we have to walk are winding**

**And all the lights that lead us there are blinding**

**There are many things that I would**

**Like to say to you**

**But I don't know how**

**Because maybe**

**You're gonna be the one that saves me**

**And after all**

**You're my wonderwall**

When the sun cast its first rays into Niemiko's room, she was still sleeping. The sun had been up for two hours before Niemiko finally woke up. She yawned and wished she could go back to sleep. But then her stomach turned and she ran outside and threw up on the ground. Afterwards she felt weak and stumbled back to her room. She felt like she was half dead. Her muscles aced from training and her stomach had apparently turned against her.

She heard a light knock on the door. Quickly she put on her robes. Diran stepped in and laughed at the sight of her.

"I thought you rose with the sun."

Niemiko glared at him.

"I'm ill. I threw up just a second ago."

"Oh. Want to postpone the training a day."

She shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine. It'll pass. Just give me a few minutes."

Diran left the room and waited outside. When Niemiko joined him, she didn't look any better at all. She wobbled and Diran caught her.

"Are you sure you can handle this?"

For a moment she felt like saying no, but she shook it off.

"I'll be fine. Stop treating me like I'm made of glass."

"I don't know what you're made of, but it most certainly ain't glass," Diran laughed.

Niemiko smiled.

"I must have eaten something bad. Lets just get outside. I might feel better then."

When she could feel the sun on her face, she did feel a bit better. But she still felt ill, and they walked slowly to the training grounds. Once there Niemiko sat down on the grass.

"Give me a few. It's passing, I can feel it."

Diran nodded and sat down beside her. When she didn't feel quite as ill, they started their first sparring session. Niemiko's stomach gave her some disadvantage, so Diran didn't go all out at first. But when Niemiko noticed this she tripped him and then stabbed the blade in the ground next to his head.

"Don't pity me!"

A blush spread on Diran's face as he realized his defeat. Then he laughed in an attempt to brush the whole thing off. He got up and they started another sparring session. This time Diran gave it his all, and it was noticeable that Niemiko had hard time keeping up with him. Her eyes flickered and her steps where unsteady. But she was still a hard opponent. Diran had to work hard, though it was really no surprise when he knocked her blade out of her hands and won the match.

"Let's rest. You need it, Mimi."

At first she was going to protest, but her stomach protested first. She nodded and lay down on the grass. Diran lay down with his head close to hers and his body facing the opposite way. For a while they just lay there. Niemiko like the feeling of the sun on her face. It made her feel better. As did the feeling of grass under her, and the fresh air. Diran could hear her steady breathing and it calmed him down a bit. He was afraid that he had driven her too hard. The silence continued, since neither of them felt the need to speak. The sun warmed them and the calm of the day made them a little sleepy. Diran could feel that he was only moments away from falling asleep. But then Niemiko broke the silence.

"Diran?"

"Mmm," he replied sleepy.

"Have you ever loved someone that you know you shouldn't love?"

Diran turned to look at Niemiko and supported his head with his arm.

"How do you mean? Like someone that is already married or engaged?"

"Yeah. Sort of like that," Niemiko quickly answered realising the danger in the question.

"No, I haven't."

Something changed in Niemiko's eyes. It scared Diran a bit.

"Is it this someone that opened your heart?"

Niemiko met his eyes. She wanted to tell him everything, but she knew that would be impossible. She smiled.

"Mimi," he whispered. "You haven't done anything stupid have you?"

"I did what I had to do," she said, knowing it could be interpret in many ways.

Diran didn't really like the answer, but it seemed as this topic wasn't something he should continue talking about. He turned his eyes to the sky again. Silence spread again, but this time it wasn't calm. It was oppressive and filled with unanswered questions.

* * *

Sorry about the little delay on this one. .

* * *


	7. Skies of Blood

Disclaimer: Nope, 12sky still not mine. If it were I wouldn't just be writing stories.

Note: Lyrics by Death Cab for Cutie, "I will follow you into the dark".

Chapter 6 – Skies of Blood

**Love of mine some day you will die,**

**But I'll be close behind.**

**I'll follow you into the dark.**

**No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white;**

**Just our hands clasped so tight,**

**Waiting for the hint of a spark.**

**If heaven and hell decide,**

**That they both are satisfied,**

**Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs:**

**If there's no one beside you,**

**When your soul embarks;**

**Then I'll follow you into the dark.**

Her blade ran through the Fujin warrior, almost as if his armour was made of paper. Seeing the dead body on the ground made her stomach turn. She faced away and held back her nausea. When it felt as if it was gone, she looked up and met the confused expression of her best friend Diran.

"What's the matter, Mimi? I have never seen you act like this over just a dead Fujin."

Niemiko sighed. There was no way he would ever understand how much she had changed in the past months. No way would he understand the turns her beliefs had taken. The coldness of her heart had melted and she wasn't able to kill without doubt. But this nausea seemed a little too much.

"It's okay, Diran. I just think I ate something improper."

"You sure you should be out here?"

She waved impatiently at him.

"I'm ill, not dead."

Diran didn't look convinced, but Niemiko turned to the Fujin again. She kicked the body lightly to make sure he was really dead. When she got the answer she was hoping for, she nodded. But her stomach threatened to turn again.

"Let's move on," she said quickly. "We have to meet up with the others."

Diran nodded in consent and they moved out. The grass of the Berim forest had just turned green again, hiding the last battles wounds. Niemiko felt sad knowing that it soon would be covered in blood. To her the green fields where much more beautiful.

They turned around some trees and then they finally could see the entrance to then Muwang Cave. This was the rendezvous point. She could see the others in their group and sighed in relief noticing they were all still there. Niemiko and Diran ran up to them. Saine smiled as he saw them, Wian just nodded.

"Good, you're finally here," said the party leader Hais. "What took you so long?"

"Fujin ambush," Diran answered. "They were stronger than we thought."

"But the two of you were stronger," Hais laughed.

"We wouldn't be standing here otherwise," said Niemiko, feeling slightly offended by his laugh. "And we can talk pleasantries later. We're quite unguarded out here."

Hais eyes darkened. Niemiko knew he didn't like when people questioned his authority. He also seemed to have something against her, and Niemiko knew that. But she knew better then to let it get in the way when their lives where at stake.

"Still using that tone to me?"

He stared at Niemiko challenging, and Niemiko met his eyes and his challenge. If Diran hadn't stepped in there, there was no telling what would've happened.

"Mimi, Hais. Calm down. We're all just a little edgy."

Niemiko looked away.

"Don't think I'm through with you. But Diran's right. We have to focus here."

They started planning their advances. They were only a scout troop, and their main purpose was to find out how big the enemy armies where. And their main problem was to remain unseen. Being spotted could ruin the whole plan.

Helfway through it all Niemiko felt her stomach turn again and she got to her feet and walked away. Supporting her self against a tree she took deep breaths. When the nausea had settled once again, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay, Mimi?"

She turned and faced Diran with a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine now."

Diran looked at her with compassion.

"Mimi..."

Niemiko walked up to him, standing shoulder to shoulder.

"Diran. You're not my father or my brother. Yet you're the only family i got. Please don't look down on me. If I couldn't handle this, then i wouldn't be here."

She walked back and left Diran standing there, stunned by her words. Once he was sure he had grasped the meaning of them he joined the others in their planning again. Hais didn't comment the sudden break, but he fixed his eyes on Niemiko. Throughout the rest of their planning he kept his replies toward Niemiko short.

The plans were almost finished as they heard something. Niemiko raised her head and listened. Everyone else did the same.

"JIN'S," shouted Diran and everyone stood up quickly.

Niemiko could hear steps behind her. She turned and drew her blade at the same time. Once faced with the Jinong warrior she slashed her blade right across his chest. Before he hit the ground he let out a low whisper.

"Nie…"

When Niemiko realized who it was, her eyes grew in shock. She dropped her blade and knelt down beside Kaen. Tears ran down her cheeks. She forced her chi into Kaen's body and tried to stop the bleeding.

"What the hell are you doing?!" shouted Hais behind her.

Niemiko could hear him close up. When she felt Hais hand on her shoulder trying to tear her away from Kaen, she picked up her blade, turned and faced him with anger.

"PHANTOM THUNDER!"

The blows were so fierce and powerful, they knocked Hais far and into a rock. As he slumped to the ground, everyone knew he was dead. Niemiko faced Kaen again and continued healing his wounds. When she felt another hand on her shoulder, she reached for the blade again. But Diran had been smart enough to kick her blade away. His eyes were filled with emotions. Anger, sadness, fear, hate. He looked at Niemiko.

"How could you?"

"Because I love him!" she shouted. "Because this war is a senseless, idiotic and stupid…"

"You betrayed us all!"

Niemiko looked away. Diran felt the anger taking hold of him.

"I trusted you! I TRUSTED YOU!"

Saine and Wian closed up to them. They both looked at Niemiko in fear.

"I love him, Diran," Niemiko whispered. "With all my heart."

A series of coughing where heard and Niemiko focus her eyes on Kaen.

"Kaen…"

His eyes were clouded. He was staring into nothing, as if he couldn't see anything.

"Nie," came a soft whisper. "Nie, I'll be waiting for you."

Niemiko shook her head.

"No. No! You're not dying. No! I won't allow it!"

Niemiko forced her chi into his body again. Diran pulled her away and pushed her into the arms of Saine. Then he faced away from them.

"Saine. Wian. Take Niemiko into custody. She's now considered a traitor. I finish off here."

The two warriors did as they were told. They gripped Niemiko firmly and started pulling her away from the scene. She was kicking and biting everything she could. Her screams were heard long way. After they had gotten quite a bit away, she managed to get one arm loose and could turn her face to see Diran standing over Kaen in the distance. She could barely make them out, but she could see the reflection of Dirans blade as he stabbed Kaen.

"NOOO!!"

Niemiko's body lost all strength and she slumped to the ground crying. From this point she made no more resistance in being dragged away. For she had now lost everything.

* * *

Only 1 more chap and then the epilogue.

* * *


	8. Bonds are stronger then bars

Disclaimer: I do not own 12sky!!

Note: Lyrics by Kajiura Yuki, "You are my love".

Chapter 7 – Bonds are stronger then bars

**Kiss me sweet, I'm sleeping in silence,**

**all alone, in ice and snow.**

**In my dream, I'm calling your name,**

**you are my love.**

**In your eyes, I search for my memory,**

**lost in vain, so far in the scenery.**

**Hold me tight, and swear again, and again,**

**we'll never be apart.**

**Kiss me sweet, I'm sleeping in sorrow,**

**all alone, to see you tomorrow.**

**In my dream, I'm calling your name,**

**you are my love.**

The bars holding her in would make anyone distress about there situation. But to Niemiko they did not matter. For her life had already started to fade as she had held her dying lover in her arms. Her heart had stopped when Saine and Wian had torn her away from him, making her unable to heal his wounds. And she had died when Diran had run his sword through Kaen's body. Now she had nothing left. Not even tears.

She stared into the wall and noticed nothing. The guards watching changed every second hour, but she didn't notice. There were other prisoners here, but she didn't notice. Her life had lost meaning. Nothing mattered. She hadn't eaten for so long, even though she had been served. Her body just told her not to eat. All she did was breathe and stare into the wall.

The guards would look on her in despise. And why shouldn't they? She had betrayed them all. But they also couldn't stand her silence, resulting in the guard changing ever so often. The unlucky guards had to stop her from taking her own life, which happened once in a while. Her sentence had been imprisonment. Her clan didn't want to see her get the easy way out. There was more agony and punishment this way.

The prison door opened. It was time for another guard change. But Niemiko didn't notice. To her there was only the wall.

"Thank god you're here," said the guard. "One more minute of watching her stare into that wall and I would've gone insane too."

The new guard patted his friends back and sent him off. Then he walked up to Niemiko's cell and slid in a tray with food.

"Waste of food if you asked me," the guard muttered.

The hours went by and guards changed, but Niemiko kept staring into the wall. And she did that until she fell into a restless and dreamless sleeps. But her sleep was interrupted when she felt someone pick her up and carry her away. She tried to see who it was, but noticed only that her captor had cloaked his face. She tried to fight back, but the days of not eating had weakened her greatly. Though she still tried and felt a great satisfaction as she hit the face of whoever was carrying her. She heard a male voice curse and then she was put down on the ground. The man removed his cloak and stared angrily at her. Niemiko shrugged back as she saw Dirans angry eyes.

"Dammit, do you want everyone to notice?"

The sight of Diran made her mind go blank and she hit him as hard as she was capable of.

"You killed him! Murderer! I hate you!"

She tried to get away, but her body was too weak and her legs wouldn't carry her. He covered her mouth.

"Mimi, shut up," he hissed at her. "I'm trying to save your life here."

Niemiko began crying. Diran removed his hand and dried her tears with his thumb.

"I have no life! You took my life away from me!"

"Mimi, be quiet."

"No! I hate you! I won't listen to you!"

Niemiko did another atempt to flee and was able to get on her feet. She stumbled away a few steps then crashed to the ground again. Diran jumped over her and pushed her to the ground. Then he covered her mouth with his hand. With the other hand he pressed a few spots around her neck, rendering her unable to move.

"I'm sorry, Mimi. But this seems to be the only way."

He pulled a robe over her shoulders and hid her face. Then he lifted her into his arms and carried her. Once they reached the yellow gate master he said a silent prayer.

"We need to get to Yongu," he said to the gate master. "This woman is very sick and need the medical care of herb master Chai."

The gate master seemed suspicious, but after arresting his best friend Diran was known to be a trusted and loyal man. The gate master prepared the teleportation ritual anyway.

Once they felt their feet steadily on the ground in Yongu, Diran sighed out in relief. He turned to Niemiko and smiled. Not being able to move, all she did was stare at him with anger in her eyes.

"Now we're safe. Well, safer then in the fortress."

Diran placed her on the ground and reversed the stunning. Once freed Niemiko tried to run, but her weak body gave her the same result as before. She screamed in anger and hit the ground several times. Then she turned to Diran.

"Why did you even bother? Did you think I was going to be happy? That I would forgive you? If you did you're wrong."

"You're my best friend, Mimi," he smiled. "Besides, if I'm going to betray the clan for you, I might as well do it all the way."

His smile confused her and she felt even angrier then before.

"Do you think a smile will make it all go away?!"

His smile faded.

"I'm really sorry that you had to see it all."

"Sorry?!"

"But please. Let me show you something. Then you can judge me."

He pulled her arm and started walking fast. Niemiko stumble after him. They reached the inn which Niemiko had spent so many nights at and she felt her heart sink. But she wasn't strong enough to fight against her friend and he pulled her inside. When they got to the stairs he lifted her into his arms and began walking upstairs.

"I can walk on my own! Let go…"

"It's faster this way," he interrupted her.

Climbing all the way to the third floor with Niemiko in his arms, struggling to get loose, took a lot of strength out of Diran. He had to stop and breathe once they came to the top. When his strength was back he walked up to a room and opened it. Quickly he pulled Niemiko inside. Once inside Niemiko was shocked by the sight of the man that had been waiting for them.

"Kaen," she whispered as if the mention of his name would erase the sight in front of her.

When Kaen wrapped his arms around her she realized it wasn't just her eyes playing tricks with her. It wasn't an illusion.

"If I'm dreaming, I never want to wake up," she whispered into his chest.

"It's not a dream, Nie."

"But how? You… and I… and he…"

She pulled out of the embrace and faced Diran.

"You!"

"Guilty at charge," Diran laughed.

"But… but…"

"When I saw you healing his wounds I was angry. I couldn't believe that you would betray me and our clan for a Jinong lowlife." He tuned to Kaen and smiled. "No offence."

"None taken," Kaen muttered.

"But hearing your cries and words. And seeing his eyes. I only needed a quick look into his eyes to realise that he had been the one to open your heart again. And I finally understood that question you asked me. About loving someone you shouldn't. It all made sense. The one thing that didn't make sense was that the death and destruction I thought I would find in his eyes, weren't there. I couldn't kill him. So I faked it."

"That's why you sad that you might as well make the betrayal all the way."

"Yeah. Don't go thinking I'm happy about it, but I realised that this has nothing to do with the clans, even if no one else will see it that way."

Niemiko threw herself into Dirans arms.

"Thank you, thank you."

Diran smiled and hugged her tightly for a while.

"You better let go or your lover is going to be jealous," he whispered with laughter in his voice. "And even if I saved him from death, I don't think he would think twice about killing me if I ever even thought of stealing you away from him."

Niemiko laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Last chapter. Wai, wai Only the epilogue left.

* * *


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I think you got it by now. That I don't own 12sky. Only this story.

Note 1: Lyrics by Celine Dion, "The Prayer" and Enya, "May it Be".

Note 2: Just some translating on May it be:

Mornië utúlië (darkness has come)

Mornië alantië (darkness has fallen)

* * *

Epilogue – Another Pace

The days in Yongu passed in another pace than Niemiko was used to. Still it wasn't something she disliked. After all the years of war, she found the peace quite comfortable. As she was sitting by the window, looking on the ruckus outside, she thought about all that she had lost. And all that she had gained. The sun had only risen a few minutes ago, yet there was still much motion on the streets.

From the bed she could hear Kaen's soft breathing. During these months he had learned not to wake up every time she moved. In fact he had gotten quite the expert of sleeping through almost anything. Though most of the time Kaen was asleep from mere exhaustion. Niemiko figured it might have something to do with the little bundle of joy that was sleeping in her cradle next to the bed. She smiled and walked up to the cradle. Gently she touched the baby's cheeks with her fingers. It was so strange to feel something so soft against her fingertips, and Niemiko couldn't get enough of that feeling.

"I'm blessed, Youna. So blessed to have you and Kaen."

She bent down and softly kissed Youna's head. The she walked up to the mirror, and poured up a bowl of water. She cleaned her face thoroughly and then looked in the mirror. It had been over six months with her new face, yet she was still not used to it. Every time she looked into the mirror she felt as if there was someone else looking at her. But she knew that her new looks was the only thing making it possible for her to go on living. If anyone of her clan would've seen her, she would've lost everything again. Knowing this she had agreed to magically change her looks. Though she hadn't been the one making the largest sacrifice. Knowing that their love over the clans wouldn't be accepted, Kaen had sacrificed his Jinong appearance. His features had come to look like those of a Guanyin. But he still had his crimson eyes. Even though they didn't look that Guanyin, it didn't matter because the rest of him did. She sighed. It was the only way, but it still felt sad to hide it all.

But their new looks still wasn't enough for them to be able to live in Gungsong. Here in Yongu the memories that was etched to their souls, and showed their true selves, was hidden in the mass of people from all three clans. In Gungsong the memories that made Kaen who he was would be noticed right away. And the ones that knew Niemiko would notice hers. And so they were forced to live their lives in Yongu. Though Niemiko didn't feel forced. Here she felt freer and safer then she had ever before.

She had just finished washing up when little Youna woke up and started crying. Niemiko walked up to the cradle and pick her up. She held her daughter close and rocked her gently.

"Hush, hush my sweet."

Kaen turned in his sleep. Niemiko kept rocking her daughter, but it seemed to have no result.

"You're going to wake daddy up, sweetheart."

Niemiko smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I see. You're hungry, aren't you?"

Once finished feeding her baby, Niemiko stood up and started walking around, rocking the little girl in her arms.

" _I pray you'll be our eyes, and watch us where we go,_

_And help us to be wise, in times when we don't know_

_Let this be our prayer, when we lose our way_

_Lead us to a place, guide us with your grace_

_To a place where we'll be safe..."_

When Niemiko finished the lullaby Youna had fallen asleep, tightly gripping her mothers robe. Niemiko carefully loosened the grip and put her down in the cradle again. She pulled the cover over Youna and smiled.

"I love you so."

She smiled and then turned to Kaen, who was still sleeping. She grabbed the covers and pulled them hard.

"Wake up, sleepy head."

Kaen grunted into the pillow.

"The sun has already risen and it seems like it's gonna be a beautiful day."

She sighed knowing that this was a day when he hadn't fallen asleep from exhaustion, but from the alcohol that he had drank with his new found friends yesterday. She went up to the window and pulled away the curtains, letting in the bright sunlight. Kaen grunted again and buried his face deeper in the pillow.

"Oh no. Get up!"

Niemiko pulled the pillow away from Kaen. He glared at her.

"Nie…"

"Did you think I was going to feel sorry for you? Think again."

"My head hurts, Nie. Please speak with smaller letters."

Niemiko laughed.

"Serves you right. Now get out of bed and go wash yourself. You stink."

"Nie, please… Smaller letters."

He slowly sat up. The sunlight stung his eyes and the pain in his head became worse.

"Nie, close the curtains."

"No."

He squinted and got up on his feet. Supporting himself against the wall he made it to the bowl of water which Niemiko had used earlier to wash up. He dipped his hand in the water and shivers went down his spine. While he was washing himself, Niemiko changed the bed covers and gathered the clothes lying on the floor in a basket. When she noticed Kaen had finished washing up and also gotten dressed, she put the basket of dirty clothes in his hands.

"What? I'm not going to wash these. That's a wo…"

"You better not finish that sentence," Niemiko said sharply.

Kaen didn't like it, but he also knew that arguing with Niemiko would only bring him more pain. He surrendered and went outside, carrying the basket. Alone in the room Niemiko sighed. She never thought that he would've agreed on it. She smiled and sat down on the bed. Then she started laughing.

When Kaen returned about 30 minutes later, Youna had woken up again and Niemiko was playing with her. Hearing his wife's laughter and the soft giggles from his daughter, his bad mood was erased. The fresh air had already washed away almost all of the pain in his head and the joyful scene before him was like medicine. He put down the empty basket just by the door, making it easy to remember once the laundry was dry and ready to take in. He walked up to the laughing two and put his hands on Niemiko's shoulders.

"I'm sorry if I was a bit rude this morning."

He kissed Niemiko's neck and then placed his head on her shoulder.

"You weren't the only one being rude, my love."

She smiled. This moment was perfect. But it was broken by a knock on the door. In a trained reflex Kaen's hand reached for his blade on his back, only to find it wasn't there. The one who had knocked didn't wait for answers though and the door opened slowly. When Niemiko saw who it was, she handed Youna to Kaen and went to great her childhood friend.

"Diran! You scared Kaen half to death," she joked and embraced her friend.

Diran laughed and glanced at the Jinong warrior sitting on the bed, holding his daughter in his arms.

"Sure I did. He's as jumpy as ever."

"The only reason you're still alive Guan jerk, is cause you're my wife's best friend."

"As friendly as ever, Jinong scum."

They stared at each other for a few minutes and then they both started laughing.

"You two always have to go through that, don't you?"

"But it's so much more fun this way," laughed Diran. "But jokes aside, good to see you again, scum."

Niemiko sighed. She picked her daughter from Kaen's arms and started rocking her, humming a tune that was stuck on her memory. The lyrics she had forgotten. But as she continued on she heard a soft, stumbling voice.

"_May it be an evening star_

_Shines down upon you_

_May it be when darkness falls_

_Your heart will be true_

_You walk a lonely road_

_Oh, how far you are from home"_

Niemiko turned and saw Diran singing the lyrics she had forgotten so long ago. As he noticed she was watching, he blushed but continued singing and now his voice didn't tremble.

"_Mornië utúlië_

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Mornië alantië_

_A promise lives within you now_

_May it be the shadows call_

_Will fly away_

_May it be your journey on_

_To light the day_

_When the night is overcome_

_You may rise to find the sun_

_Mornië utúlië _

_Believe and you will find your way_

_Mornië alantië _

_A promise lives within you now__"_

When the song ended, Youna was sound asleep and Niemiko had tears in her eyes. She put down her daughter in the crib and wiped the tears away. The she fired a smile toward Diran.

"I didn't know you had such a nice voice."

He blushed and cleared his throat.

"You okay Mimi?"

"I'm fine. I just never thought I would hear those lyrics again. Thank you."

"My pleasure."

Kaen cleared his throat, feeling a bit left out of the conversation.

"Sorry Kaen. Old memories."

Niemiko smiled and sat down next to him.

"But we shouldn't dwell in the past, should we?"

"You're so right Mimi. Let's go out and drink for the future!"

Niemiko sighed and glared at Diran.

"The sun hasn't even reached zenith and you wanna go and get drunk?!"

Diran grinned.

"To old friends, to new friends and to new beginnings!"

"You're insane, Guan jerk."

The grin on Diran's face grew wider.

"Oh lord, he's serious."

Niemiko smiled and kissed her husband.

"You two go and have fun. But don't expect me to feel sorry when you wake up another day with headache."

"You're not joining us, Nie?"

"And who's going to watch Youna if we both go?"

A blush spread on Kaen's face.

"Its okay, Kaen. I'll have my share of the fun driving you out of bed tomorrow."

Kaen crumpled his face in remembrance of this days wake up, and considered if he really wanted to go through that again. But he had no choice, since Diran pulled him up and dragged him away.

"Then I'm borrowing him today. See you tomorrow, Mimi."

Niemiko laughed at the sight of the painful expression on Kaen's face.

"Don't be out all night," she yelled after them.

Once they were gone the room was filled with peace. Niemiko sighed and lied down on the bed. She closed her eyes. New beginnings? That sure was something she never thought she wanted. Until she met Kaen. Then she never thought she would get it. But time had changed so much and it had been kind to them. She got up. Stretching her body, she felt as though the new day had more to give. She gently picked up Youna and stepped outside in the sun for a walk around Yongu.

* * *

Yay All done!!

* * *


End file.
